1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to notepad holders and more particularly pertains to a new notebook cover assembly with ergonomic support for providing ergonomic support to the wrist of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of notepad holders is known in the prior art. Illustrative examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,574; U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,123; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,669.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which can be used with a variety of conventional notebooks while providing proper ergonomic support to the user.